Today's touch-screen-based user interfaces yield a significant number of user input errors, especially in small screen scenarios (e.g. mobile phones). Users frequently tap on the wrong control with their finger or stylus, and are forced to correct these errors after the tap has resulted in a selection on the touch-screen, which consequently reduces efficiency and end-user satisfaction. Granular controls, for instance sliders and knobs, are small and close together relative to the user's finger or a stylus and so are frequently selected or manipulated improperly, requiring correction. As an example, color palettes may include dozens of colors, and it is very hard to select a specific color on a small screen. Similarly, when a user means to type the letter “a” on a virtual QWERTY keyboard, it's common that the system recognizes the letter “s,” because “s” is next to “a” on the keyboard, and the target touch areas for the letters are small relative to the user's fingertip. Users are then forced to press the delete or back button, slowing down task completion time.
Once the hand-held user input device, or pointer is in contact with the touch-screen, a cursor may become active on the screen and the user watches the cursor while moving the pointer along the screen. Some applications make it easier to select or manipulate an object as the cursor approaches the object on the screen display. But this is not helpful for a user who intends to select an object by tapping it rather than by sliding a pointer along the display.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in any part of this disclosure.